Revelation
by King of Music 2019
Summary: Sequel to Reformation. After their powers start acting strange, the ninja take a walk in the park and meet someone who will change everything they thought they knew about the color Green.
1. Chapter I: Correction

_**I am making this a series! The first story in the series is Reformation; so if you haven't read that, go read that before you read this. It's not very long, but this won't make sense without reading the first one.**_

 _ **In the first story, I redeemed a villain and brought the family back together. This one and future stories will be more innovative and will change a lot of things; this story will introduce a new character, there will be surprises, action, the series will have romance. I am expanding my bounds as a writer and I need you guys to give me reviews so I know if I'm doing well at that. I know none of this happens in the show, it's just another story! That I hope you guys will enjoy. And leave reviews on. Lots of them!**_

 **Revelation**

 _Chapter I. Correction._

Lloyd was concerned, and so was everyone else.

Lloyd's powers had been acting up lately. They sometimes did not work like they should. He would try to summon a burst of energy and would get a small spark, if he was lucky. He began to wonder if he was sick when he realized it had been happening for a week.

To say Garmadon was worried for Lloyd would be a criminal-level understatement. He had been back with his family for only a month and, quite frankly, he was not ready to face whatever disaster was the next to plague them.

In addition to Lloyd's powers acting abnormally, nature was acting strange as well. And the ninja felt it in their core. When lightning flashed, Jay felt it. When the sun was hot, Kai felt it. When the grass was cut at the house, Cole felt it.

Curiously, Morro, Nya, and Zane felt no strange feelings from the antics of nature and the people in it. Morro did not feel it when the wind picked up outside, nor did Nya sense the flow of the peaceful stream beside the house, nor did Zane's inner being react to the air conditioning.

Still, they would agree, from watching the others' reactions to the activities of nature and the elements around them, that something strange was happening.

The other ninja grew even more worried on the sixth day when their own powers began to falter. They worried that they would not be able to defend their world from threats if they could not use their powers.

But again, Morro and Nya were not affected. Zane was, but, being a nindroid, he could simply alter his energy output to meet the needs of his lessened power efficiency. Unfortunately, this would cause Zane to tire quickly from using his powers.

The next day, the seventh day of Lloyd's powers' faltering and second day for the others, Sensei Wu cancelled the daily sunrise exercises and suggested everyone take a walk through the park to ease their minds. The entire group went to the park.

Once there, Lloyd spoke up. "I think we need to find out what's up with our powers so we can find a way to fix it."

"Sensei Wu wants you to take your mind off of it for a while," said Morro, who was walking beside Lloyd. "So we can think more clearly about it later."

"Just enjoy the scenery for a while, son," added Sensei Garmadon.

In the month since Morro's reformation and Garmadon's return, the family had become strong and Garmadon was back to full health. Jay's parents came to visit once and were thrilled upon meeting Morro, saying they had never met a ghost before who "wasn't out to haint the scraps." While he walked, Lloyd reflected on the events that brought them together. Then an unfamiliar voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"In clear thought, there appears to be truth. But when one's clear thoughts are based upon ancient miscalculations, the clear way of thinking becomes a think and foggy hinderance."

The group looked in every direction for the source of the voice, but could not locate it. The voice continued.

"'Twas foretold that the heroes would come here seeking peace after a week of unrest. 'Twas also foretold that they would be in disbelief of the news they learn here."

"'Tis foretold that I'm confused," said Jay.

"What news?" called Lloyd. "Where are you?"

"Forgive me, I will show myself."

The sky turned dark. The wind blew, the clouds wrestled each other, lightning flashed, thunder rolled. As the ground shook and cried out in pillars of flame, there was a blinding column of green light that came from the infant storm above and connected with the ground in front of the group. When the light dissopated and nature regained its logic, there stood a man where that great light had shone.

"Wow..." said Jay.

"It can't be..." remarked Sensei Garmadon.

Morro asked, in an almost imperceptable whisper, "Who are you?"

"Morro," answered the stranger, earning a gape from the group. "My name is James, and I am the Green Ninja."

Shock does not begin to cover the group's reaction. Actually, it was disbelief.

"No," said Kai. "Lloyd is the Green Ninja."

"The Golden Weapons chose him," added Cole.

Misako said, "The prophecy says-"

"The prophecy," said Garmadon, "is ancient. Truths can be lost in translation over generations."

"Sensei Garmadon," said Morro. "What are you talking about? Do you know this person?"

"Yes, I do. James here is the result of the last bit of good that was left in me before darkness consumed me. He was my last student."

"I came to him in Earth, my Realm, just as it was foretold we would meet," said the 'Green Ninja.'

"Earth?" asked Sensei Wu. "Father told us stories of Earth... you are from there?"

"Yes." answered James. "Are you Wu? Sensei Garmadon's brother?"

"I am."

"It is an honor to meet you, Sensei," said James, bowing.

"The honor is mine... I confess, I did not believe my brother when he told me he had found the Green Ninja."

"That is because, as Sensei Garmadon said, truths can be lost in translation. The prophecy, my fellow Elementals, was misread."

The group gasped, and James continued.

"The Golden Weapons react to the presence of the **Ultimate Spinjitzu Master** by surrounding him to annoint him."

"So that's the gold ninja," said Jay. "Then how is the Green Ninja chosen? Do the **Green Weapons** react to him or something?"

James walked up to Jay and said, "Sometimes the smartest thing to say is nothing at all."

"Hey!"

"No one chose me. I was always able to manipulate the elements and do things others couldn't. I became the Green Ninja because a prophecy said that something would happen, and it would involve someone. Well, it happened, and I'm the someone."

"Should we tell them now what happened," asked Garmadon. "or wait until we get home."

"We're not going to tell them," said James, to the group's shock. "I'll show them. Open your minds, friends, and you'll learn to trust me. I know all of your names, as I have mastered Elemental discernment. Now, you will all know me, as I wish to know you."

The Green Ninja raised his arms and the group watched a story unfold before them.

 _April of 2015. New Orleans, Louisiana, United States, Earth._

 _An old man sat outside of Cafe Du Monde in New Orleans, ordering nothing but contemplating much. He was worried that, for the third time this week, he would not find what he sought. Until he noticed a change in the wind. It had rained all day, and there was a break when he was sitting. He wondered if the wind change was a sign of more rain, or a sign of something more._

 _He thought little of it; he did not want to get his hopes up again. He looked up from the soggy newspaper he had been reading and saw a young man, 14 or 15 years old, walking toward him._

 _"Sir, I can't explain why, but I felt like I should come talk to you," said the young man when he reached the table._

 _"Well," responded the old man. "No one really ever talks to me anymore, so talk away! What's your name?"_

 _"I'm James. What's yours?"_

 _"I'm Garmadon, Montgomery Garmadon."_

 _"Montgomery? I was born in the city of Montgomery."_

 _"You don't say... tell me, are you from somewhere rather far-flung? Or remote?"_

 _"I'm from a tiny town in Alabama."_

 _"I see... and what brings you to New Orleans?"_

 _"Choral competition. I play for the school choirs."_

 _"And... did you win the competition?"_

 _"Yeah, and I got an 'Outstanding Accompanist' medal."_

 _"Congratulations. Would you say you are... 'fresh from victory?'"_

 _"Well, I don't like to blow my own horn, but... sure."_

 _In shock, Garmadon replied, "You don't know how sorely I wanted to meet you today. We will meet again, when you get home."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _James blinked in surprise as the man faded into the wind as the rain started again. He chalked it up as a figment of his ever-active imagination and shook it off._

 _When he got home, however, there was Garmadon, in James's kitchen._

 _"I will explain everything, the Realm from which I come, and your place in the Sixteen Realms, as soon as we start your training."_

 _"Training for what?!"_

 _"You... are the Green Ninja."_

The ninja-including the Green Ninja-were walking home and dicussing what James showed them.

"So, the prophecy said you would win something, then meet your teacher, and your teacher would put his last bit of goodwill into training you so you could meet us today and explain all this?" asked Morro.

"Yes. And I know some of you are experiencing trouble with your powers. We can fix this quite easily, but it will require a journey, and you will all have to trust me to teach you to be powerful again. You will have to trust me as your teacher."

"Well, you were telling the truth about being the true Green Ninja," said Lloyd. "So I'm sure we can trust you."

"Thank you, Lloyd. You see, the reason your powers have faltered is because your using borrowed energy-mine."

After a short laugh with Lloyd, he continued.

"I arrived here seven days ago, which is when your powers started acting up. We were in the same Realm using the same elemental energy, only it belongs to me so it didn't answer to you as well as it had in the past. As for the four of Wu's students who protect you, they're also using borrowed energy-yours. When you started kind of taking my energy, the effort dipped into your own energy. But the four ninja have your elemental energy so, after a few days, it started messing with theirs too."

The ninja finally understood what was wrong with their powers. They only hoped that if they continued to listen, a solution would be presented. By now, the group had reached the house.

"So, there is a fairly simple solution. We go to the Temple of Light on the Dark Island, you all return the power of Creation to Lloyd, and we come back here. I will teach all of you to harness your own Element and tap into your own power so that both you, and Lloyd, can be powerful and better protect Ninjago."

"Guys?" asked Lloyd. All the ninja, both Senseis, and Misako nodded their approval.

Lloyd relayed the unspoken agreement. "We're in."

 _ **I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy this story. Leave me a review letting me know if you do. I will try to find a way to post my plans for the series... keep an eye on Reformation for a new chapter. It won't be a new chapter, but if there is one there it's just me communicating my plans for the series to you guys so you can know a little bit of what to expect.**_

 _ **Review!**_

 _ **God Bless Y'all**_


	2. Chapter II: The First Step

_**I love music and I love making it, but Good Lord. I did not expect to be this busy. Do you guys know that this December I have five concerts scheduled?! So far (the 20th) I have three down. So one the day after tomorrow and the last one is the evening of Christmas Eve. The life I love and choose to live is a busy one. The point is: I am sorry for how long it has been since I have updated this story. I just finished with midterm exams and am on winter break until January 8th, so hopefully I will be able to post more often.**_

 _ **In other news, on December 1st, my Alabama Crimson Tide defeated Georgia in the South Eastern Conference Championship and rolls on to the College Football Playoffs! Look out, Oklahoma!**_

 _ **Roll Tide! #RoadTo18**_

 _ **Shut up King, sorry guys. Y'all enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 **Revelation**

 _Chapter II. The First Step._

* * *

It was probably the most uneventful trip on which the ninja had ever embarked. There were no dragons to knock them out of the sky, no random storms to throw them off-course, and none of the usual bad luck that the ninja usually endured on such journeys. In fact, they were fairly lucky on this trip; no one's powers acted up at all. The ninja suspected the Green Ninja might have had something to do with that. The Senseis and Misako had decided to stay home, seeing no reason to tag along on this journey.

The only strange thing that happened was that James did not ride a dragon on the way there. He had said he saw no need to summon one for himself using elemental energy because his true dragon "waits for me in silence." He said he would just meet them there.

Indeed, when the ninja landed near the Temple of Light, there was the Green Ninja, looking quite bored, as if he had been there waiting for them for a while. Having learned that it is sometimes best not to know all the details, none of the group asked what had happened. The Green Ninja felt they deserved an explanation anyway, so he gave them one.

"Don't worry," said James. "I'll teach you guys how to teleport across long distances when we get to that part of the training."

When the group entered the temple, the original four of Lloyd's protectors-Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane-went to their respective positions around Lloyd in the Temple, warning the others to stand back in case of "unforeseen explosions" as Jay put it.

The ninja took their elemental blades, exactly where they had returned them once they no longer had need of the weapons, and performed the same procedure as before, transferring their elemental powers to Lloyd, who was now emitting a golden glow.

With that done, the ninja headed back home on their dragons. The four who had just given their powers to Lloyd could not summon a dragon until they learned to harness their very own energy, so they had to ride together. This time, James did summon a dragon to make sure there were enough dragons for everyone to ride. Jay rode with Nya (thanking God he was blessed enough to do so), Cole with Morro, Zane with Lloyd, and Kai with James.

Another boring, uneventful trip later and the ninja were back home.

"Now," stated the Green Ninja. "We can begin training."

"Wait," interjected Kai. "Now? We just got back home."

"We're tired," added Jay.

"I didn't mean this very moment," said James. "I meant that now we will be able to start the training when we are ready."

"Ohh, my bad," said Jay.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," said Kai. "This has just been a lot to take in."

"No need for apologies, Kai. I understand because I felt the same way for an entire summer while I was learning things about the Elements, myself and my place, the world-and other worlds-around me... any time an aspect of your reality changes, it can be a lot to handle."

After collecting nods of agreement from many in the group, the Green Ninja noticed the sun setting and said, "let's go inside; I'd like to get to know you all better."

When the ninja entered the house, Misako was setting the table with plates of chicken and rice, fresh and steaming. The group sat down, Sensei Wu said the blessing, and the voice of approval of Misako's dinner filled the room.

Once the comments of praise had subsided, Sensei Garmadon said, "So, James. It has been a long while since we parted. Is your family doing well?"

"They are, thank you for asking. Everything on the property is pretty much just as it was when you were training me there."

"Ha, I don't doubt that. It seems that your home has changed as much as you have."

"James," said Misako. "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Well, I'm from Earth, as you all know. And the part of Earth I'm from is in the State of Alabama in the country called the United States of America. One day, when I'm called back, I can take you all with me and show you."

"We'd love to see where you're from," said Morro.

"Oh Morro, I think you'll especially love it there."

"Wait, did you say called back?" asked Lloyd. "What do you mean by that?"

"To be honest, Lloyd, I'm not exactly sure. My instructions kind of run out once I've taught you all to harness your own Elemental Energy; but I trust all will be revealed in time, just as every truth is revealed in its own time."

"James!" said Jay, probably a little more excited than the current conversation should have made him. "I'm sorry but I have been dying to ask you this since we were on our way back from the Dark Island and I just can't hold it in anymore."

"Then don't hold it in any longer," said James. "What is it?"

"I notice you look like a pretty happy person, and in my experience that's something women do to you, so do you have a girlfriend?"

"A very astute observation, Master of Lightning. Yes, I do. We have been together for eight months now."

"Wow... that's a long time."

"Feel's like a second."

"Awww," said Nya.

"I never got all that romance stuff," commented Morro. "I'm happy for the people who experience it, but I just never did get it."

"Really?" asked James, intrigued. "Have you never had feelings for a girl that you couldn't explain, but knew you just had to act on?"

"No, never. And why did you say that I would especially love Earth?"

"Elemental intuition. Just a feeling."

"Hmm... okay... Well, maybe I don't get romance because I'm a ghost."

"What? I don't believe in ghosts."

Everyone at the table laughed until their sides ached. The Green Ninja was confused as to why they were laughing. The way they were laughing was the way he himself would laugh if someone tried to tell him that ghosts were real.

"What is so funny?"

"How can you not believe in ghosts," said Cole, between fits of roaring laughter. "When there are two eating dinner with you?"

The group only laughed harder.

"Cole, you and Morro are not ghosts. You are transformed versions of yourselves. When you were cursed, you were transformed into a form that does resemble the mainstream idea of what a 'ghost' looks and acts like, but you're not actually 'ghosts.' Ghosts are supposed to be 'lost souls' that are trapped here. I don't believe in ghosts because when you die, you either go to Heaven or... you know, the Hot Place."

After the explanation, the room was silent.

"How do you know so much?" asked Lloyd.

"Proper meditation can reveal more to a person than a thousand lectures from the most knowledgeable teacher in the universe."

"Is that something else you're going to teach us?" asked Kai.

"Yes, I will try to teach you all how to do that."

"Try?" asked Zane, who had been quiet at dinner.

"It's more difficult than you would think. Think of it like... like reading the mind of nature itself."

"Oof... that does sound hard," said Jay.

"It is, but I believe you can do it, along with the other things I will teach you that you never thought you would even attempt. You can all do a lot more than you think you can. Your powers are hidden behind a great door inside of you; I am here to help you all find the key to that door. You will learn about yourselves and each other, and you will learn more about your Elements than you thought there was to learn. By becoming wiser of yourselves and your own attributes and capabilities, you will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

* * *

 _ **Another King's Theory: they're not actually ghosts. They are cursed forms of themselves. They get called ghosts because they look like you would expect a ghost to look. Just makes my life a little simpler to think that way.**_

 _ **Are y'all enjoying this story? Do y'all like reformed Morro? Reviews always make my day when they show up! (hint)**_

 _ **Y'all have a blessed day!**_


	3. Chapter III: Triumph and Preparation

_**I have decided that, for the sake of progressing the story, I will be skipping over the training of Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane. But do not worry! I will be writing one-shots about their training. There will be a separate story entitled "Revelation: Training" or something like that. So watch for that!**_

 _ **So, this chapter would take place when the four aforementioned ninja have learned to use their own powers and have been trained by the Green Ninja to use them. They have not yet learned any of the advanced stuff like teleportation across the whole Realm or any mind powers... yet.**_

 _ **Also! - a response to a review by a guest account signed ServusChristSum: I would be thrilled for you to use it. I would appreciate it if you logged onto your account and sent me a PM, just to verify that it is you to whom I am giving permission. Thank you!**_

 _ **On with it!**_

* * *

 **Revelation**

 _Chapter III. Personal Triumph and Collective Preparation._

* * *

"James, I must thank you for teaching my students to harness their own power."

Sensei Wu had called the Green Ninja into his meditation chamber after dinner, where the announcement was made that the four ninja were fully trained to use their own Elemental Energy and no longer needed to depend on the energy of anyone else.

"Sensei, I appreciate that, but I didn't really teach them much. I just-"

"Showed them the way?"

"Well, yes. I showed them the way, just as you did for them the first time."

"Teachers aren't here to teach, James. We're here to show the way, guide, lead."

"Inspire. I had a teacher in Billingsley who was the best teacher I ever knew. He was the best teacher because he inspired us-the students-to learn. I know I could never have inspired them the way you did; I just hoped they would trust me enough to show them what they already knew."

"And they did. And why? Because you inspired them. Believe me, my students were inspired by 'the Green Ninja' long before they met you. Before they met Lloyd. The Green Ninja is a character that will always be a source of inspiration. The Green Ninja is a warrior and a hero, yes; but the Green Ninja is also a leader, a teacher, and does his deeds for no other reason than that he loves the people whom he leads, teaches, and inspires."

The Green Ninja was speechless. The room was silent for a few very long seconds before Sensei Wu spoke up again.

"That's why you met my brother in New Orleans that day."

"Sensei... I don't really know what to say. I've always wanted to just take care of the people close to me. And the people who aren't even close to me actually."

The two shared a short laugh before James continued.

"I know that the Green Ninja is supposed to 'rise above' and all, but honestly I just love all these people so much that I've been with the past week and I want them to be the best they can be; and I just want to take care of them."

"Indeed you deserve to wear green."

"Thank you, Sensei."

"No need. So, now that the four have been trained in their own strength, what will happen next?"

"I'm not sure. I know it will be revealed soon. As of now, my instructions run out once the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master's guardians are trained to use their own power."

James thought he noticed that at the word "guardians," all of the candles in the room simultaneously flickered; but he dismissed it, focusing on the conversation at hand.

"In the meantime," continued the Green Ninja, both him and Sensei Wu standing up. "I think I'll be helping Jay with a personal problem."

"Oh? And that problem would be?"

"My apologies, Sensei, but I feel that's all I should say about it."

"Very well," said Sensei Wu upon opening the door to exit the room. "And no need to apologize."

When the door opened, each candle in the room went out at once.

* * *

Morro said he never understood romance; that was more or less true. While he never experienced its wiles for himself, he knew enough about it to be able to tell that Jay had strong feelings for Nya. He knew from Lloyd's memories that Jay and Nya were involved romantically with each other at one point, but it did not last very long. Morro could tell that Jay still had feelings, and Morro also suspected the same of Nya.

While Morro had no hard evidence of Nya still having affections for Jay, it was obvious that Jay was head-over-heels. Morro was not a love expert, but anyone could see that Jay was, in fact, still in love with Nya.

When training the ninja, James discovered that everyone seemed to know of Jay's feelings for Nya-everyone except Nya herself. The Green Ninja had since become a part of the family and was close to each of its members, but he was very close friends with Morro. Both suspected it had to do with the fact that Morro is a Master of Wind and Wind was the first element that James mastered. Due to their close friendship, the two tended to talk about things such as Jay's undying love for Nya quite often.

Let it be understood that the two did not gossip about their family. James and Morro had both heard of Jay's feelings for Nya from the Blue Ninja himself, and simply discussed possible ways to help Jay. Both cared about their brother, and neither wanted to see Jay lost all hope in his romantic conquest.

"I'm just going to talk to him," said James. "I'm just going to have to tell him that if he loves her then he has to act on it."

Morro and James were discussing the matter over a lunch of sandwiches. Lloyd and Cole were also present, but neither had much romantic insight, therefore both elected to simply listen to the conversation.

"It looks like you're going to have to," replied Morro. "If he doesn't do something **direct** soon, he's going to give up."

"Yeah, we don't want that... he would be devastated."

"So what are you going to say to him?"

"I'm going to try to give him some pointers. I mean, I actually have a girlfriend back on Earth. If I can maintain a relationship in another Realm, Jay will probably consider trusting my advice."

The four laughed at this before James continued.

"Maybe if he thinks he has good ideas to go on, he'll feel better about the whole thing."

"Sounds like a good idea," chimed in Cole through a large bite of his sandwich.

"Thanks Cole," said James, laughing along with Morro. "Maybe your powers aren't the only things I can help you guys with."

"Of course not!" said Morro. "We know you care about us and want to do more for us than just teach us to use our powers."

"Thank you Morro, you're exactly right."

* * *

James found Jay sitting on the swing on the porch and joined him.

 _ **A/N: My goodness, I miss the porch swing we used to have...**_

"Hey James," said Jay.

"Hey, what's on your mind?"

"What's always on my mind?"

"Well, usually Nya."

"Yeah... you guessed it," said Jay with a sheepish half smile.

"Come on Jay, it's just the two of us out here. How do you honestly feel about her, in your heart?"

"I feel like... she deserves to be made happy, and I want so badly to be the one who does that for her. Recently, because of the training and knowing myself better, I feel more strongly for her now than I ever have. But she doesn't want to be involved in a romantic relationship with me so what do I do?"

"Jay, have you spoken to her about this? Recently?"

"No... I haven't known what to say."

"If you speak to her from your heart, and be true to what your heart tells you, she will see that you still love her and want to be the one who makes her happy."

"That's just it... I can practice all I want, but when the time comes to talk to her, I freeze up and can't get one word out. It's like a big rubber thing stopping what's in my heart from coming out of my mouth. It's not for lack of trying that I haven't talked to her about it."

"Then don't put the strain of the moment on yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Jay, during your training you told me that you considered yourself a gifted poet. You told me that you wrote what your heart felt, but that you never published or shared the poetry."

"Are you suggesting I write a poem for Nya?"

"No, because you told me it was all about her anyway. What I am suggesting is that you get all that stuff together, search out the stuff that best describes your feelings for Nya, and then compile all of that together in one piece of poetry. Just make sure it's all true to how you feel."

"Huh... I will try that. Thanks... if this works, I'll really owe you big."

"You don't owe me a thing, Jay. Seeing you happy together will be my reward."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Oh, I'm not worried about that."

* * *

It was dark out by the time Jay was finished with the new piece, but Jay considered this fast work for how important it was to him. He had only paused working on his poem to join his family in eating dinner. It was still light out after dinner (due to it being late May), so Jay knew he still had time to finish. Jay usually got most of his inspiration during the daylight hours.

When Jay had finished his work, he reviewed it and decided that there were never truer words written, save for in the the Bible. To be extra sure it was perfect, he went to James's room and had him proofread it. The Green Ninja gave his approval and best wishes, and Jay went to his next stop: Kai.

Jay wanted Kai to see how much he cared for Nya, and to assure Kai that he would take good care of Nya and make her happy.

After reading the words of Jay's heart, Kai was more than happy to agree that Jay is the perfect choice to be with Nya, and Kai gave Jay his wishes for the best of luck to the hopefully soon-to-be new couple.

At midnight, long after Nya would have been asleep, Jay snuck over to Nya's bedroom door and held the poem shakily in his hands. He had enclosed his masterpiece in a plain white envelope that simply had "Nya" written upon it. After a brief prayer, Jay slipped the envelope under Nya's door and went back to his room, where, despite the anxiety of the situation, he would find peaceful sleep.

Also at midnight, in another bedroom, the Green Ninja knelt beside his bed and prayed.

"Lord, as You brought the kings to Your Holy Son, I pray that You will bring understanding to Nya as Jay gives all he has to the cause of her happiness and well-being.

"Through Jesus I pray, Amen."

It was simple and short, but all was said that needed saying. With that, there was sleep in the house, and in the hearts and minds of those who lived in it.

* * *

Sensei Wu had decided that the sunrise exercises would be cancelled for a while to celebrate the ninja having mastered their own power. As a result, mornings in the house were much more peaceful; no one was rushing out the door when the sun came up to avoid being hit with Wu's bamboo stick.

The next morning, when Jay awoke, he saw a plain white envelope had been slid under his door. He began to fear that Nya had returned his poem to him as her way of rejecting him. Trembling, he picked up the envelope, turned it over, and saw, written on the front, one word.

"Jay."

Now excited and hopeful, Jay opened the envelope and found several folded up pieces of paper with a note attached. He read the note.

 _Jay... I don't know what to say. I was so touched by your poetry and I am so sorry for being too foolish to see how much you care. I pray you will forgive me. I have attached several things I have written myself that you should probably read. I have never shared these with anyone. If you can find it in your great heart to forgive me, meet me in the living room whenever you wake up and read them._

 _\- Nya_

Wasting no time, Jay quickly unfolded all the papers and read them all. When he had finished, he ran out of his room (in his pajamas) to meet Nya in the living room. She was waiting for him. When he entered the room, Nya stood up. After what felt like an eternity, Jay spoke up.

"I read them."

"And..."

"All this time, we've had feelings for each other, but kept it a secret from each other."

"It doesn't have to be a secret anymore, Jay."

Without another word, Jay walked over to Nya and hugged her tightly.

"Nya, I love you. I always have."

"I love you too, Jay. I'm sorry for my blindness."

"It's okay, none of that matters now. We're here now."

"So... are we like... a thing now?" asked Nya, after pulling away from the hug.

"I'd like to be."

"... make it official?"

"Absolutely."

Jay kissed Nya and held her close. Both savored the other's warmth and love, and both suddenly realized that **everyone** in the house was in the kitchen next to the living room and witnessed the touching scene.

"Awwwww," said everyone, except for the Green Ninja, who instead said, "I told you, Jay. Just be true to what your heart says."

"James," said Jay. "Thank you. I could never repay you for helping me."

"I suppose that was the personal problem?" asked Sensei Wu.

"Yes, Sensei. And no need Jay; it's worth it to me just to see the two of you happy together. However, I would like to start on breakfast soon, if you two are finished," said James with a smile.

"I'm just so happy," said Nya, "that I'm gonna make my omelets the second morning in a row."

"Okay," said Cole. "NOW it's worth listening to that conversation at lunch."

"What conversation?" asked Nya.

"Everyone in this house wanted you two to get together, Nya," said James through his laughter at Cole's comment.

The house was filled with happiness, joy, and love, just as the house of any family should be. There was a new sense of love in the house, and with it came new knowledge to the Green Ninja that night. James discussed it with the rest of the group at breakfast the next morning.

"Everyone," he said, standing up. "I had a vision last night."

"Ooh, is it our next instructions?" asked Jay, excitedly.

"Well, kind of. But they're not like anything I was expecting. Actually, it's more of a standing expectation for us. All I know is that something big is coming, and it is important for us to follow this expectation very carefully."

"What is it?" asked Kai.

"How to put this... well, let's just say... if you aren't married, and you do what married couples do... the Realms will be doomed and we won't be able to do whatever big thing is coming up for us."

"Wow..." said Cole. "Well, alright then"

"I'm sorry it's not a lot of information. Maybe I'll have more by the end of the week."

The next vision came that very night. But this time, James did not wait until morning to tell the rest. He woke them all up and gathered them in the living room.

"James, what's wrong?" asked Morro, concerned for his friend. "Did you have another vision?"

"Yes... and it's bigger than I thought. You are all going to have to really trust me."

"We trust you, Green Ninja," said Lloyd.

"All the way," added Zane.

"Thanks... ninja, we need... The Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu."

"That is impossible!" exclaimed Misako. "The weapons are no more."

"I don't know how they exist again, they just do," said James. "I called Borg; the Golden Armor has disappeared and no one can track its very strong energy signature. And there's more. There are seven of them."

"Seven?" asked Cole.

"Yes, and there is yet something more... they are not in this Realm."

"Where are they?" asked Wu.

"... Earth."

"Earth? How will we get there?" asked Lloyd.

"That's the easy part, I can get us there. But it's a one-way trip until we find the Weapons. I have foreseen that it will be all said and done before Thanksgiving. Tomorrow is June first. We leave at sunrise; it's eleven now."

"All said and done?" asked Wu.

"James, why do we need the Weapons?" asked Morro. "What is about to happen?"

"A new power has arisen in Ninjago. It threatens all of the Realms. Only we can stop her."

"Her?" asked Garmadon.

"Yes, Rikayla. Half djinn, half human. One of your students when you were evil."

"I remember... I thought she was to be the Green Ninja. Wait..."

"Yes, that's right. She had all the powers I have-still does-and forged an anti-elemental weapon that is as powerful as my Golden Weapon."

"Your Golden Weapon?" asked Morro.

"Yes. The legendary Super Bolt. Forged in the black hole at the center of our galaxy by powers unknown. The other six Weapons will reveal its location when we find them. They are the four Golden Weapons you already know, the Spear of Water, and the Daggers of Wind."

"What do we need these weapons for?" asked Lloyd, fearing he already knew the answer.

"War."

* * *

 _ **Well, that's the end of this story in the series! I know it was fairly short, but it sets up the future content in the series. I'm not sure when I'll do those one-shots about the training; we'll just have to see. But, as far as future stories, I can say this. I have a plan for this series and I think you will all enjoy what is to come. My plan is (roughly and without spoiling anything) as follows. Anything that would be a spoiler for you to read has been replaced with "[spoiler]" and I'm not disclosing the title of the next story yet.**_

 _ **Reformation**_

 _ **Revelation**_

 _ **(The Next Story)**_

 _ **[spoiler] Part One: [spoiler]**_

 _ **[spoiler] Part Two: The Golden Weapons**_

 _ **[spoiler] Part Three: The War**_

 _ **Plans can change, but I wanted you all to have an idea of where all this is going. The next story will be longer and so will future ones.**_

 _ **I will see y'all again soon! Leave reviews for me! I love getting notifications and seeing "Review" as the subject! Review!**_

 _ **God Bless Y'all**_

 _ **\- King**_


End file.
